Dynamic range is the ratio of intensity of the highest luminance parts of a scene and the lowest luminance parts of the scene. Over the past decade, display industries have steadily improved the dynamic range of display systems, such as display systems employing liquid-crystal cells, liquid-crystal-on silicon, plasma cells, and micromirror based light valves. Today many display systems using light valves have achieved a dynamic range of around 2000:1. However, this achieved dynamic range is still far below human visual capabilities or the dynamic range of natural scenes, which is typically around 50,000:1 or even higher. Creation of a realistic rendering of such a scene or matching human visual capacities expects a display system having a dynamic range in excess of 2000:1.